Colonization
Colonization is a series of turn-based strategy video games. All titles in the series share similar gameplay, centered on building a colony on a macro-scale from prehistory up to the near future. Each turn allows the player to move their units on the map, build or improve new cities and units, and initiate negotiations with the human or computer-controlled players. The player will also choose technologies to research. These reflect the cultural, intellectual, and technical sophistication of the colony as it grows into a Civilization, and usually allow the player to build new units or to improve their cities with new structures. In most games in the series, one may win by military conquest, achieving a certain level of culture, building an interstellar space ship, or achieving the highest score, among other means. Later games have introduced gameplay concepts and victories based on religion, economics, and diplomacy. Colonization I(1991) Before the game begins, the player chooses which historical or current civilization to play. In contrast to later games in the Colonization series, this is largely a cosmetic choice, affecting titles, city names, musical heralds, and color. The choice does affect their starting position on the "Play on Earth" map, and thus different resources in one's initial cities, but has no effect on starting position when starting a random world game or a customized world game. The player's choice of civilization also prevents the computer from being able to play as that civilization or the other civilization of the same color, and since computer-controlled opponents display certain traits of their civilizations this affects gameplay as well. The Aztecs are both fiercely expansionist and generally extremely wealthy, for example. Other civilizations include the Americans, the Mongols, and Romans. Each civilization is led by a famous historical figure, such as Mohandas K. Gandhi for India. Civilizations Introduced: Colonization II(1996) Colonization III(2001) Colonization IV(2005) Colonization V(2010) Colonization VI(2016) Colonies 14 Civs(technically 15) [[America|'AMERICA']] Leaders: '''Jack Ryan(I-IV), Leslie McCloud(II), Josiah Bartlet(IV-V), Thomas J.Whitmore(IV), Frank Underwood(VI), '''Unique Units: '''F-15 (III), Gunslinger(IV), B-17 (V), Minuteman (V), Bald Eagle(VI), Commando(VI) '''Unique Buildings: Mall(IV), Film Studio(VI) Ability: Manifest Destiny(V), Founding Fathers(VI) Superhero: Superman(IV) AZTECS Leaders: Montezuma II(I-IV), High Priestess Texaca(II) Huitzilopochtli(V-VI) Unique Units: Jaguar Warrior(III-V) Ahuizotl(VI) Unique Buildings: '''Sacrificial Altar (IV), Floating Gardens (V), Tlatchli (VI) '''Ability: Sacrificial Captives (V), Legend of the Five Suns (VI) Superhero: Quitzelacoatl(IV) BABYLON Leaders: Hammurabi(I-IV),Ishtar(II), Nebuchadnezzar II(V) Unique Unit: Bashmu(III-V) Unique Buildings: Garden(IV), Walls of Babylon(V) Ability: Ingenuity(V) Superhero: Marduk(IV) CHINA Leaders: Mao Tse Tung(I-IV), Wu Qinghua(II, V), Huangdi(III-IV), Chinese Version only), Qin Shi Huang(IV-VI) Unique Units: Chu-Ko-Nu(III), Loong Dragon(IV-V), Crouching Tiger Cannon(VI) Unique Buildings: Paper Maker(IV) Great Wall(V) Ability: Art of War(V), Dynastic Cycles(VI) Superhero: Sun Wukong(IV) EGYPT Leaders: Ozymandias(I-II, IV-V), Cleopatra,(II-III, VI), Ra(IV) Unique Units: '''Mummy(III-V), Anubite(VI) '''Unique Buildings: Obelisk(IV), Burial Tomb(V), Sphinx(VI) Ability: King of Kings(V) Monument Builders(VI) Superheroes: Teth Adam(IV) ENGLAND Leaders: Queen Gloriana I(I-V), Big Brother(II) Queen Victoria(IV, VI), Winston Churchill(IV), King Arthur(VI), Unique Units: Man O'War (III), Redcoat (IV, VI), 007 Agent(V), Wizard(V), Knight(VI) Unique Buildings: Stock Exchange(IV), Royal Navy Dockyard(VI) Ability: Sun Never Sets(V), British Museum(VI, pre-''Gathering Storm''), British Invasion(post-''Gathering Storm'' Superhero: 'Miracleman(IV) 'FRANCE Leaders: Napoleon Bonaparte (I, IV-V), Jeanne d'Arc (II-III), Louis XVI (II, IV), Roi Charmant(IV), Cinderella(VI), Beauty and the Beast(VI) Unique Units: Musketeer (III-V), Foreign Legion (V), Conquérant des Nuages(VI) Unique Building: Salon(IV), Château(V-VI) Ability: Ancien Régime (V, pre-''Brave New World''), City of Light (V, post-''Brave New World''), Grand Tour (VI) Superheroes: Nycatalope(IV) GERMANY Leaders: Adolf Hitler(Creates Nazi Germany, I, IV), Carl Rotwang(II,VI),Snow White(II), Otto Von Bludiron(III-V) Unique Units: Panzer (III-V), Frankenstein Monster (V), U-Boat (VI) Unique Buildings: Assembly Plant(IV), Hanse(V),Hansa(VI), Ability: The Power of German Engineering(V),Triumph of the Will(VI) Superhero: Heinrich I(IV) GREECE Leaders: Alexander the Great(I-V), Hippolyta(II), Oedipus(IV), Agamemnon(IV), Leonidas(VI) Unique Units: Spartan(III,V-VI), Centaur(IV), Minotaur(V) Unique Building: Parthenon(IV), Acropolis(VI) Ability: Hellenic League, Plato's Republic Superhero: Kratos(IV) INDIA Leaders: Mohandas Gandhi(I-VI), Indira Ghandi(II), Raghava Rama(IV), Khan Noonien Singh(VI) Unique Units: War Elephant(III,V),Fast Worker(IV), Pandava(VI) Unique Buildings: Mausoleum(IV), Mughal Fort(V), Stepwell(VI) Ability: Population Growth(V), Dharma(VI) Superhero: Shaktiman(IV) JAPAN Leaders: Yoshi Torunaga(II-IV),Ameratsu(II), Oda Nobunaga(V), Yamato Takeru(IV), Emperor Yoshiro(VI) Unique Units: Samura(III-VI)i,Ninja(V), Gundam(VI) Unique Buildings: Pagoda(IV), Mecha Factory(VI) Ability: Bushido(V), Rising Sun(VI) Superhero: '''Son Goku(IV) '''Note: '''In Colonization I, Japan is available only in the SNES Version, replacing Wakanda. '''MONGOLIA Leaders:'''Genghis Khan(I-VI),Börte (II) Kublai Khan(IV), King Gesar(IV) '''Unique Units: Keshik(III-VI), Khan(V), Unique Building: Ger(IV), Ordu(VI), Ability: Mongol Terror,(V) Örtöö(VI) Superhero: 'Guo Jing(IV) 'ROME Leaders: Julius Caesar(I-IV), Nero(II), Romulus and Remus(IV-V), Lucius Tiberius(IV),Commodus(VI), Unique Units: Legion(III,V-VI), Gladiator(IV), Centurion(V) Unique Building: Forum(IV), Bath(VI) Ability: Glory of Rome(V), All Roads Lead to Rome(VI) Superhero: Xena(IV) RUSSIA Leaders: Josef Stalin(I,IV), Vladimir Lenin(II), Catherine the Great(II-V), Ivan the Terrible(IV, VI)), Unique Unit: Cossack(III),SMERSH Agent(IV-V), Black Widow agent(VI) (Dottie Underwood, Natasha Romanoff, Yelena Belova) Unique Buildings: Research Institute(IV) Krepost(V), Lavra(VI) Ability: Siberian Riches(IV)Mother Russia(VI, pre-''Gathering Storm''), Russian Winter (VI, post-''Gathering Storm'') Superhero: Red Star(IV) WAKANDA Leaders: '''T’Challa(I-VI), Ororo Monroe(II) '''Unique Unit: Impundulu(III-V)War Rhino(VI) Unique Building: Vibranium Mine (IV-VI) Ability: Iklwa (V), Isibongo (VI) Superhero: '''Storm(IV) Added in Colonization II 21 Civs. 7 New Civs '''CARTHAGE Leaders: Hannibal(II-IV)(civ name changes to Phoenicia), Dido(II, V) Unique Units: Numidian Mercenary(III), Numidian Cavalry(IV), African Forest Elephant(V), Quinquereme(V) Unique Building: Cothon(IV) Ability: Phoenician Heritage(V) Superhero: 'Brennus(IV) 'CELTIC Leaders: Boudicca(II,IV), Bran Mak Morn(II,V), King Leir(III-IV) Unique Units: Gallic Swordsman(III-IV), Pictish Warrior(V) Unique Buildings: Dun (IV), Ceilidh Hall (V) Ability: Druidic Lore (V) Superhero: '''Asterix and Obelix(IV) '''PERSIA Leaders: Xerxes(II-III), Scheherazade(II, IV), Cyrus the Great(IV-VI), Darius the Great(IV-VI) Unique Unit: Immortal(III,V), Simurgh(IV,VI) Unique Buildings: Apothecary(IV),Satrap's Court(V), Unique Improvement: Pairidaeza (VI) Ability: Achaemenid Legacy,(V) Satrapies(VI) Superhero: '''Prince of Persia(IV) '''SIOUX Leaders: Sitting Bull (II, IV), Sacagawea (II) Unique Unit: Dog Soldier (IV) Unique Building: Totem Pole (IV) Note: '''The Sioux do not have their own Unique Superhero, sharing it with the "Native America" Civ. '''SPAIN Leaders: Isabella(II-V), Philip II(II, VI), El Cid(IV) Unique Units: Conquistador(III-VI),Campeador(V) Unique Building: Windmill(IV), Mission(VI), Ability: Seven Cities of Gold(V), Treasure Fleet(VI) Superhero: '''Supersonic Man(IV) '''VIKING Leaders: '''Beowulf(II), Ragnar Lodbrok(III-IV), Hiccup(IV) '''Unique Units: Berserker(III), Dragon Rider(IV) Unique Building: Dragon hatchery(IV) Superhero: '''Thor(IV) Added in Colonization III '''ARABIA Leaders: Sinbad(III), Vathek(IV), Harun Al-Rashid(V-VI), Unique Unites: '''Camel Archer(III),Carpet Rider(IV-V), Djinn(VI) '''Unique Buildings: '''Cave of Wonders(IV,VI), Bazaar(V) '''Ability: Seven Voyages, Arabian Nights(and Days), The Last Prophet Ability: Seven Voyages(V, pre-''Brave New World''), Arabian Nights(V, post-''Brave New World''), The Last Prophet (VI) Superhero: Aladdin and Genie(IV) BYZANTIUM Leaders: Theodora (III, V), Nikephoros II Phokas(IV) Unique Units: Dromon (III, V), Cataphract (IV-V) Unique Building: Hippodrome (IV) Ability: Patriarchate of Constantinople (V) Superhero: '''Skantarios '''HUN CHIU Leaders: Wang Kon (III-IV), Sejong (V), Seondeok (VI) Unique Units: Hwach'a (III-VI), Turtle Ship (V) Unique Building: Seowon (IV, VI) Ability: Scholars of the Jade Hall (V), Three Kingdoms (VI) Superhero: 'Pulgasari 'INCA Leaders: Mango Capac(III-V,VI) Kuzco(IV,VI) Unique Units: Chasqui Scout (III), Quechua (IV), Slinger (V), Warak'aq (VI) Unique Building: Terrace (IV), Terrace Farm (V-VI), Qhapaq Ñan (VI) Ability: Great Andean Road (V), Mit'a (VI) Superhero: '''Jaguar '''IROQUOIS Leader: Hiawatha (III, V) Unique Units: Mohawk Warrior (III), Colonial Assassin(special name: Ratonhnhaké꞉ton)(V) Unique Building: Longhouse (V) Ability: The Great Warpath (V) Superhero: '''Super-Chief '''MAYA Leaders: Balam(III)Chief Tannabok(IV-V) Unique Units: Javelin Thrower(III)Plumed Archer(IV), Naual(V) Unique Buildings: Ball Court(IV), Pyramid,(V)City of Gold(V) Ability: Mayan Apocalypse(V) Superhero: '''Hunahpu and Xbalanque(IV) '''NETHERLANDS LeaderS: William of Orange (III-V), Wilhelmina (VI) Unique Units: Swiss Mercenary (III), East Indiaman (IV), Sea Beggar (V), De Zeven Provinciën (VI) Unique Building: Dike (IV) Unique Improvement: Polder (V-VI) Ability: Dutch East India Company (V), Grote Rivieren (VI) Superheroes: '''The Flying Dutchman '''OSTERLICH Note: Playable through Hacking. Leaders: Charles V (III), Maria Theresa (V) Unique Units: Hussar (III, V) Unique Building: Coffee House (V) Ability: Diplomatic Marriage (V) Superhero: Captain Osterlich OTTOMAN EMPIRE Leaders: Osman I (III), Suleiman (IV-VI), Mehmed II (IV) Unique Units: Sipahi (III, V), Janissary (IV-VI), Barbary Corsair (VI) Unique Building: Hammam (IV), Grand Bazaar (VI) Ability: Barbary Corsairs (V), Great Turkish Bombard (VI) Superhero: '''Tarkan '''PORTUGAL Leaders: Henry the Navigator (III), Joao II (IV), Maria I (V) Unique Units: Carrack (III-IV), Nau (V) Unique Building: Feitoria (IV,V) Ability: Mare Clausum (V) Superheroes: '''Captain Falcao '''SUMERIA Leader: Gilgamesh (III-IV, VI) Unique Units: Enkidu Warrior (III), Vulture (IV), War-Cart (VI) Unique Building: Ziggurat (IV) Unique Improvement: Ziggurat (VI) Ability: Epic Quest (VI) Leader: Gilgamesh TRANSYLVANIA Leaders: '''Vlad Tepes(III), Dracula(IV) '''Unique Units: Nosferatu(III), Werewolf(IV) Unique Building: Sanctuary(III) Superhero: '''The Master(IV) Added in Colonization IV '''ETHIOPIA Leaders: Zara Yaqob(IV), Jaffe Joffer(V) Unique Units: Oromo Warrior (IV), Mehal Sefari (V) Unique Building: Stele (IV-V) Ability: Spirit of Adwa (V) Superhero: '''Doomfist '''HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE Leaders: Charlemagne(IV) Unique Unit: Landsknecht(IV) Unique Building: Rathaus(IV) Superhero: '''Orlando(IV) '''SHAMBHALLA Leaders: Suchandra(IV) Dr.Parnassus(VI) Unique Units: Dob Dob(IV) Bodhisatva(VI) Unique Building: Gompa(IV,VI) Superhero: Raudra Chakrin(IV,VI) NATIVE AMERICAN Leaders: Pocahontas, Sitting Bull(Sioux), Daniel Howling Coyote(Civ Name changes to Native American Nations), Winnetou(Apache) Unique Units: Dog Soldier(Sioux), Mohawk Warrior(Iroquois),Thunderbird(All) Unique Building: Totem Pole(Sioux) Longhouse(Iroquois), Mekewap(Cree) Ability: '''Ghost Dance Ritual(Sioux, NAN) The Great Warpath(Iroquois), '''Superhero: '''Apache Chief '''MALI Leaders: Mansa Musa(IV), Chibinda Ilunga(VI), Shango(VI) Unique Unit: Skirmisher(IV),Loa(VI) Unique Building: Mint(IV), Suguba(VI) Ability: Richest city in history(VI) Superhero: '''Tarzan(IV) Added in Colonization V '''ANTARCTICA Leader: Santa Claus Unique Units: Little Helper, Snowman Unique Building: Workshop Ability: Joy to the World Superhero: Jack Frost ATLANTIS Leaders: ''' Arthur Curry, Ariel, Princess Kida '''Unique Unit: Mersoldier, Mermaid, Polyreme Unique Buildings: Undersea City Ability: '''Sunk 9 times, Orichalcum '''Superhero: Namor BRAZIL Leader: Pedro II (Civ name changes to Brasil)(V-VI) Unique Units: Pracinha(V), Soccer Super Champion(VI) Unique Buildings: Brazilwood Camp(V), Street Carnival(VI) Ability: Carnival(V), Amazon(VI) Superhero: '''Kaliman '''CONFEDERATE STATES OF AMERICA Leaders: Jefferson Davis, Robert E. Lee, Jake Featherston Unique Units: AWB soldier, Confederate Vampire, Haunted Tank Abilities: '''Best Generals, Guns of the South '''Superhero: Captain Confederacy DENMARK Leader: Harald Bluetooth(V) Hamlet(V) Prince Eric(V) Unique Units: Berserker(V) Snow Monster(V) Unique Buildings: Ice Palace(V) Ability: '''12 Brothers(V) '''Superhero: '''Snow Queen(V) '''DRAKA Leader: Paul Krueger Unique Units: Serfs, Pawn Mech Suit Unique Buildings: Staats Museum Ability: '''Domination '''Superhero: '''Kwezi '''HUNS Leaders: Attila the Hun(V), Shan Yu(V) Unique Units: Battering Ram(V), Horse Archer(V) Ability: '''Conquerors(V) '''Superhero: Scourge of God(V) OSTERLICH Note: First time fully playable Leaders: Charles V (III), Maria Theresa (V) Unique Units: Hussar (III, V) Unique Building: Coffee House (V) Ability: Diplomatic Marriage (V) Superhero: Captain Osterlich PIRATES Leaders: Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, Captain Hook Unique Units: Swashbuckler, Cursed Pirate Unique Buildings: '''Port '''Abilities: '''Undead Pirates '''Superhero: Cervantes de Leon POLAND Leader: Casimir III (V), Rapunzel(VI) Unique Unit: Winged Hussar (V-VI) Unique Building: Ducal Stable (V), Sukiennice (VI) Ability: Solidarity (V), Golden Liberty (VI) Superhero: '''Black Knight '''POLYNESIA Leader: Kamehameha(V), Kupe (VI, name changes to Maori under him) Moana Unique Unit: Maori Warrior, 626 Experiments Unique Buildings: Moai Ability: We know the way Superhero: '''Maui '''SWEDEN Leader: Gustavus Adolphus(V-VI) Unique Units: Hakkapeliitta(V) Carolean(V-VI) Unique Building: Queen's Bibliotheque(V)Open Air Museum(VI) Ability: Nobel Prize(V-VI) Superhero: Pippi Longstocking(V-VI) UTOPIA Leaders: Utopos Unique Units: Politis, Syphograntus Unique Building: Garden Ability: '''Utopia '''Superhero: Hugo Danner ZERO ONE Leaders: GlaDOS, MULTIVAC, AM Unique Unit: '''T-800 '''Unique Buildings: Skynet core, Factory Ability: Mechanics Superhero: Ultron Added in Colonization VI AUSTRALIA Leader: John Curtin, Immortan Joe, Saxton Hale Unique Unit: Digger, Boxing Kangaroo, War Boys, Spartan, Unique Buildings: Outback Station, Bullet Farm Ability: Land Down Under Superhero: '''Master Chief '''CANADA Leader: Stephen Abootman, Unique Unit: Mountie, Weapon X Soldier Unique Buildings: Ice Hockey Rink, Weapon X Facility Ability: Four Faces of Peace Superhero: 'Nelvana of the North 'FREEDO-MORONIKA Leaders: Rufus T. Firefly, Moe Hailstone, Unique Units: Marxist Unique Buildings: Opera House Ability: 'Duck Soup '''Superhero: 'The Robonic Stooges '''GREATER GERMAN REICH Leaders: '''Adolf Hitler(Visibly Older than his Germany version), Vandal Savage, Heinz Buckliger, '''Unique Unit: '''Uber '''Unique Buildings: Norse Camps Ability: '''Norse Pantheon '''Superhero: '''Overman '''Note: '''On World Accurate maps, The Greater German Reich can be created if Nazi Germany invades most of Europe. '''HYPERBOREA Leaders: Conan Unique Units: Cimmerian Warrior, Black Guard Unique Building: Mitraic Temple Ability: '''Crom. Grant me Revenge. '''Superhero: Elric of Melnibone LATVERIA Leaders: Victor Von Doom Unique Units: Doombot Unique Buildings: Castle Doom Ability: '''Hand of Doom '''Superhero: Doctor Doom MACEDON Leader: Alexander the Great Unique Units: Hypaspis, Hetairoi Unique Building: Basilikoi Paides Ability: Hellenistic Fusion Superhero: '''Iskander '''MAORI Leader: Kupe (VI) Unique Unit: Toa (VI) Unique Building: Marae (VI), Pā (VI) Ability: Mana (VI) Superhero: '''Maui '''MEXICO Leaders: Benito Juarez, Pancho Villa Unique Units: Pistolero, Chupacabra Unique Building: Villa Ability: Day of the Dead, Superhero: El Santo NORWAY Leader: Harald Hardrada (VI), Elsa Unique Units: Berserker (VI), Viking Longship (VI), Norwegian Ski Infantry(VI) Unique Building: Stave Church (VI), Ice Palace, Ability: Knarr (VI) Superhero: '''Elsa '''SCOTLAND Leader: Merida(VI), Macbeth(VI) William Wallace(VI) Unique Units: Highlander(VI)Wyvern Clan Gargoyle(VI) Unique Buildings: '''Dun, Will O'Wisp Runes '''Ability: '''Druidic Magic '''Superhero: The Scotsman TEXAS Leader: Sam Houston Unique Unit: Texas Ranger Unique Buildings: Ranch, Oil Farm Ability: Lone Star Superhero: '''Chuck Norris '''THEMYSCIRA Leader: Queen Penthesilea, Queen Califia, Queen Hippolyta Unique Units: '''Amazon, Invisible Plane '''Unique Building: Paradise Island Ability: Arranged Marriage, Lasso of Truth Superhero: '''Wonder Woman '''ZUBROWKA Leaders: Matthias Corvinus (VI) Unique Units: Black Army (VI), Huszár (VI) Unique Building:'''The Grand Budapest Hotel(VI) '''Ability: Pearl of the Danube (VI) Superhero: Fehérlófia(VI) Religions Brianism Brotherhood of Nod Buddhism Christianity Confucianism Cthulhu's Call Cult of Yujin Eastern Orthodoxy Hinduism Islam Judaism Mormon Faith Pastafarian(Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster) Protestantism Shintoism Sikhism Taoism Tengriism The Church of All Worlds Witchcraft Zarathustraism Zoroastrianism Corporations A.C.M.E. Superbomb Aperture Science Black Mesa Research Unit: Blackwatch Bubbagump Shrimp Unit: Fishing boat Capsule Corps Cyberdyne Systems Unit:Terminator Dinoco Fuels Unit: Racecar Dundur Mifflin Paper Company Krusty Burger Mooby the Golden Calf ™ Unit: Golden Calf Nuka Cola Slusho Umbrella Corporation Unit: T-Virus Creature Weyland-Yutani Unit: Combat Android Wolfram & Hart Unit: Lawyer Wonka Confectionary Unit: Oompa Loompa Yoyodyne Unit: Universal Soldier Terrorist units Hydra Needs a Great spy Requires Facism Friendly to Police State Hostile to Universal Sufferage Unit: Hydra Dreadneaght A.I.M. Needs a Great Scientist Requires Scientific method Friendly to Mercantalism Hostile to Free Market Unit: Beekeeper scientist Forever Knights Needs a Great General Requires Feuldalism and Rockets Friendly to Vassalage Hostile to Free Speech and Nationalism Unit: Modern Knight Cobra Needs a Great Spy or Great Merchant Requires Military Tradition Friendly to Police State or Herdity Rule Hostile to Universal Sufferage Unit: Neo-Viper Resistance Needs a Great General Requires Cold Fussion Friendly to Univeral Sufferage Hostile to Police State Unit: Fury Road-esque speedboat Tech Quotes Mysticism:"Science is a way of talking about the universe in words that bind it to a common reality. Magic is a method of talking to the universe in words that it cannot ignore." - The Phantom Stranger Polytheism:"Not at all similar are the race of the immortal gods and the race of men who walk upon the earth." - Apollo Monarchy:"Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown." - Henry IV Literature:"My library is dukedom large enough." - Prospero Code of Laws:"For word of hate let word of hate be said, cries Justice. Stroke for bloody stroke must be paid. The one who acts must suffer. Three generations long this law resounds." - Strophe Drama:"All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts. " - Jaques of Arden Feudalism:"Chivalry!-why, maiden,... Nobility were but an empty name without her, and liberty finds the best protection in her lance and her sword. " - Ivanhoe Theology: "He who would valiant be, Let him come hither; One here will constant be, Come wind, come weather There’s no discouragement Shall make him once relent His first avow’d intent To be a pilgrim. " - Christian the Pilgrim Music:"If music be the food of love, play on." - Duke Orsino of Illyria Divine Right:"It's good to be the king." - Louis XVI Nationalism:"Remember, while you're out there risking your life and limb through shot and shell, we'll be in be in here thinking what a sucker you are." - Rufus T. Firefly Military Tradition:"I am the very model of a modern Major-General I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral, I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical from Marathon to Waterloo, in order categoricalI'm very good at integral and differential calculus,I know the scientific names of beings animalculous. In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral, I am the very model of a modern Major-General!" - Mjr. General Henry Stanley Constitution:"I have come to the conclusion that one useless man is called a disgrace, two are called a lawfirm, and three or more become a congress!" - John Adams Democracy:"Get up there with that lady that stands for liberty. Take a look at this country through her eyes. You'll see the whole parade of what Man's carved out for himself, after centuries of fighting. That's what you'd see. There's no place out there for graft, or greed, or lies, or compromise with human liberties." - Jefferson Smith Fascism: WAR IS PEACE FREEDOM IS SLAVERY IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH - IngSoc party slogans Corporation: "There is no America... There is only IBM, and ITT, and DuPont, Dow, Union Carbide, and Exxon. Those are the nations of the world today." - Arthur Jensen Mass Media: '''"Well, of course it's not true. But the world only believes what the media tells them to believe, and I tell the media what to believe. It's really quite simple." - Kane ' '''Ecology:'"You think you own whatever land you land on, and the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name." - Pocahontas The Wheel:"Let us ride with the clan down the street, by the courtesy of Frehdd's two feet. When you are with the sharpened rocks, have an \untranslatable\ time, an \untranslatable\ time, we will have a happy old time" - Inscription found near Mammoth Caves, ca. 12,000 BC Agriculture:"Land doesn't mean anything to you? Why, land is the only thing in the world worth workin' for, worth fightin' for, worth dyin' for, because it's the only thing that lasts. " - Gerald O'Hara Sailing:"There is magic in it. Let the most absent-minded of men be plunged in his deepest reveries, stand that man on his legs, set his feet a-going, and he will infallibly lead you to water, if water there be in all that region." - Ishmael Writing:"Books are not made to be believed, but to be subjected to inquiry." - William of Baskerville Mathematics:"I count slowly, slowly, slowly getting faster, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, that's the Song of The Count!" - Graf von Kaunt, noted arithomaniac Alphabet:"High thoughts must have high language." - Aeschylus Currency:"If you ask me to name the proudest distinction of Americans, I would choose the fact that they were the people who created the phrase, 'to make money'." - Francisco D'Aconia Philosophy:"I was thrown out of N.Y.U. my freshman year for cheating on my metaphysics final. I looked within the soul of the boy sitting next to me." - Alvy Singer Banking:"What is the robbing of a bank compared with the founding of a bank?" - Macheath "The Knife" Messer Education:"You live and learn. Or you don't live long." - Lazarus Long Economics:"Greed, for lack of a better word, is good. Greed is right, greed works. Greed clarifies, cuts through, and captures the essence of the evolutionary spirit." - Gordon Gekko Scientific Method:“It is an old maxim of mine that when you have excluded the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” - Sherlock Holmes Biology:"The history of evolution is that life escapes all barriers. Life breaks free. Life expands to new territories, painfully, perhaps even dangerously. I'm simply saying that life, uh... finds a way." - Ian Malcolm Medicine:"I take risks, sometimes patients die. But not taking risks causes more patients to die. So, I guess my biggest problem is that I've been cursed with the ability to do the math." - Gregory House Electricity:"Look! It's moving. It's-- it's... it's alive. It's alive... It's alive, it's moving, it's alive! It's alive, it's alive, it's alive! It's ALIVE!. In the name of God. Now I know what it feels like to BE God!" - Henry Frankenstein Fission:"Deterrence is the art of producing in the mind of the enemy... the FEAR to attack. And so, because of the automated and irrevocable decision-making process which rules out human meddling, the Doomsday machine is terrifying and simple to understand... and completely credible and convincing." - Rolf Wehrner Strangelove Flight:"You, you've got me? Who's got you?" - Lois Lane Genetics:"It begins as a single individual born or hatched like every other member of their species. Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary rung." - Mohinder Suresh Fusion:"The power of the sun... in the palm of my hand!" - Otto Octavius Mining:"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go!" - trad. Dwarven miner's song Masonry:"It is from their foes, not their friends, that cities learn the lesson of building high walls." - Epops the Hoopoe Bronze Working:"It is entirely seemly for a young man killed in battle to lie mangled by the bronze spear. In his death all things appear fair." - Priam of Troy Construction:"My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" - inscription on the Tomb of Ozymandias Horseback Riding:"I will not change my horse with any that treads but on four pasterns. When I bestride him, I soar!" - Louis, Dauphin of France Optics:"Now, bring me that horizon." - Jack Sparrow Gunpowder:"My, my, my! Such a lot of guns around town and so few brains." - Phillip Marlowe Rifling:"This is my rifle. There are many like it but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life." - U.S. Marine Corps chant Steel:"Before that steam drill shall beat me down, I'll die with my hammer in my hand." - John Henry Radio:"What would you do if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key." - Billy Shears Computers:"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true. I'm half crazy over the love of you. It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage, but you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two." - HAL 9000 Rocketry:"Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still. And I think my spaceship knows which way to go. Tell my wife I love her very much." - last transmission of Mjr. Thomas Bowie Robotics:"A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws." - The Three Laws of Robotics Future Tech:"The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves" - Personal motto of John Connor Advanced Flight:"I feel the need. The need... for speed!" - Lt. Pete Mitchell Stealth:"The greatest trick the devil ever played was convincing the world he didn't exist." - Keyzer Soze Military Science:"There is a great inertia about all military operations of any size. But once this inertia has been overcome and underway they are almost as hard to arrest as to initiate." - Robert Jordan Aesthetics:"The conviction is gradually forcing itself upon me that it’s not a matter of old or new forms; a person writes without thinking about any forms, he writes because it flows freely from his soul. " - Konstantin Treplyov Shielding:"The sky above the port was the color of television, tuned to a dead channel." - Henry Dorsett Case Cloning:"All in all you're just another brick in the wall." - Pink Aquaculture:"The sea is everything. Its breath is pure and healthy. It is an immense desert, where man is never lonely, for he feels life stirring on all sides. The sea is only the embodiment of a supernatural and wonderful existence. It is nothing but love and emotion. " - Captain Nemo Bionics:"We can rebuild him. We have the technology." - Oscar Goldman, on Steve Austin Cold Fusion:"On this site, a powerful engine will be built. An engine that will someday let us travel a hundred times faster than we can today. Imagine it. Thousands of inhabited planets at our fingertips. And we'll be able to explore those strange new worlds... and seek out new life and new civilizations. This engine will let us boldly go where no man has gone before. " - Zephram Cochrane Cybernetics:"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I've watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die." - Roy Batty Artillery: "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" - Lt. Col. Bill Kilgore Chemistry: "Oh, chemist, eh? Do we get to blow something up, then?" - Rodney Skinner Communism: "All animals are equal. But some animals are more equal than others." - Final Commandment of Animalism Economics: "I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." - Don Vito Corleone Fission: "Nucular. The word is nucular." - Homer Simpsons Future Technology: "We were making the future and hardly any of us troubled to think what future we were making. And here it is!" - Graham Rifling: "If you can't do it with one bullet, don't do it at all." - Allan Quatermain Great People Prophets Tiresias, Cassandra, Ayesha, Buddha, Jesus Christ, Brian of Nazareth, Sarastro, St. Urho, Abdul Alhazred, Merlin, Morgan le Fay, Abe no Seimei, Prester John, Everyman, St. Grobian, Xuanzang, Christian Pilgrim, Prospero, Carnacki, Randolph Carter, Alvin Miller, Albus Dumbledore, Oliver Haddo, Valentine Michael Smith, Stephen Strange, Rosemary Woodhouse, Howard Beale, Quinten Delius, Prior Walter, Jesse Custer, Shadow Odinson, Cole Sear Artists Orpheus, Cangjie, Dilios, Eumolpos, Wealthow, Promethea, Kai Lung, Don Juan, Pierre Menard, P.D.Q. Bach, Fanny Hill, Atrus, David Copperfield, Cyrano de Bergerac, Basil Hallward, Trigorin, Eric Claudin, Stephen Dedalus, Richard Pickman, Don Lockwood, Darla Dimple, Carl Denham, Laura Chase, Victoria Page, Eve Harrington, Norma Desmond, Maria Vargas, Sal Paradise, Vicki Lester, Conrad Birdie, Jubal Harshaw, Kilgore Trout, Alicia Masters, Guido Anselmi, James Winston Pepper,The Rutles, Ziggy Stardust, Alan Smithee, Rabo Karabekian, Nathan Zuckerman, Patrice de Courcy, Krusty the Clown, Issac Mendez, Kirk Lazarus. Engineers Ogoun, Daedalus, Seppo Ilmarien, Vulcan, Hephaestus, Levsha, Weyland Smith, Nicolas Flamel, Iron John, Cyrus Smith, Spalanzani, Selwyn Cavor, Arnould Omega, Barbenfouillis, Tom Swift, Harry Domin, C.A. Rotwang, Clark Savage, Jr., Ted Kord, Dagny Taggart, Hank Rearden, John Galt,"Q", Alfred Lanning, William Magnus, Otto Octavius, Tony Stark, William Wonka, Caractacus Potts, Forge, Egon Spengler, Emmett Brown, Angela Spica, Eldon Tyrell, Zephram Cochrane Merchants Midas, Raphael Hythlodaeus, Shylock, Volpone, Giles Overreach, Harpagon, Mutter Courage, John Blackthorne, Moll Flanders, Lemuel Gulliver, Becky Sharp, Ebenezer Scrooge, Pierre Bezukhov, Phileas Fogg, Ebenezer Balfour, Charles Foster Kane, Lord John Roxton, Daniel Plainview, Macheath "The Knife" Messer, Antonio Camonte, Oliver Warbucks, Bruce Wayne, Michael Corleone, Le Chiffre, Auric Goldfinger, Jed Clampett, Gordon Gekko, C. Montgomery Burns, Forrest Gump, Donald Love, Anthony Soprano Scientists Prometheus, Lucian of Samatosa, Beremiz Samir, Johanes Faust, Enoch Root, John Suttle, Arne Saknussem, Victor Frankenstein, Otto Lidenbrock, Henry Jekyll, James Moriarty, Alphonse Moreau, Hawley Griffen, Abraham Van Helsing, G.E. Challenger, Craig Kennedy, Cuthbert Calculus, Albert Einstein, Herbert West, Martin Arrowsmith, Henry Frankenstein, Septimus Pretorius, Susan Calvin, Bernard Quatermass, Rolf Wehrner Strangelove, Irving Joshua Matrix, Reed Richards, Ray Palmer, Hank McCoy, Benton Quest, Ellie Arroway, Seth Brundle, Daniel Jackson, Michael Holt, Max Cohen, David Bowman, Glenn Crake, Gregory House, Mohinder Suresh, Gordon Freeman Generals Kane the Immortal, Hector, Menelaus, Aeneas, Xena, Judah Ben-Hur, Coriolanus, Casca, Titus Andronicus, Lin Chong, Ivanhoe, Amadis of Gaul, Nigel Loring, Connor Macleod, Tamburlaine, Othello, Hidetora Ichimonji, Li Mu-bai, Jack Aubrey, Ben Cameron, Saigo Katsumoto, Allan Quatermain, Gunga Din, Walter Kurtz, John Carter, Edmund Blackadder IV, William Samson, Jr., Hans von Hammer, Frank Rock, Yevgrav Zhivago, Daniel Dare, Edward Blake, Thaddeus Ross, Hong Changqing, Stepan Orlov, Orson Dreedle, John "Hannibal" Smith, John Rambo, John Connor, Andrew "Ender" Wiggin Spies Marcus Corvinus, Iago, Jack Wilton, Marguerite Blakeney, Percy Blakeney, Christopher Syn, Diego de la Vega, Harry Paget Flashman, Erast Fandorin, Mycroft Holmes, Sebastian Moran, Fu Manchu, Fantomas, A.J. Raffles, Hercule Poirot, Richard Hannay, Victor Lazlo, Ahmad Kamal Faridi, Gideon Fell, Hugh Drummond, Harry Lime, Miles Messervy, Boris Badenov, Nick Fury, Otto von Stirlitz, P**** Galore, Alexander Waverly, Maxwell Smart, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, John Steed, Emma Peel, Tatiana Romanova, Jerry Cornelius, John Drake, Austin Powers, Jack Ryan, Ryu Hayabusa, Solid Snake, Sydney Bristow, Severus Snape, Sam Fisher, Amanda Waller, Beatrix Kiddo, Jack Harkness Wonders Alliance with Andalite-'Can build Andalite warriors '''Alliance with Asgard-'''Can Build Asgardians '''Alliance with Barsoom-'''Can build Martian warriors '''Alliance with Brobdingnag-' Can build Giants 'Alliance with Faerie World-'''Can build Faeries '''Alliance with Gort Na Cloca Mora-' Can build Leprechauns 'Alliance with Hanuman-'''Can build Monkey warriors '''Alliance with Laputa-'''Can Build Laputa Robots '''Alliance with Lilliput-'''Can build Lilliputians '''Alliance with Oz-' Can Build Munckins 'Alliance with Tenctonese-'''Religious growth '''Alliance with Telemus-' Can build Cyclopses 'Alliance with Thanagar-' Can build Thanagarians '''Alliance with the Dwarves- Can Build Dwarves Alliance with the Houyhnhnms-''' Can build Houyhnhms 'Alliance with Themyscyra-' Can build Amazons 'Alliance with ToonTown-'''Can build Toons '''Alliance with Toyland-' Can build Toy Soldiers 'Alliance with Tralfamadore-' Can build Flying Saucers 'Alliance with Vril-Ya-' Can build Vril-Ya '''Area 51 Bedrock Camelot (national) replaces Forbidden Palace, experience to Hero units Camp Half-blood: Replaces Military Academy; allows you to regain 1 obselete wonder Château de la Beauté Sommeil(Sleeping Beauty Castle) Replaces Versailles Château de la Bete(Castle of the Beast) Cockaigne (national) eliminates both unhappiness and unhealthiness, but very expensive Colombia-'''Floating City '''Colossus of Rhodes Christo Redentor Cyberspace replaces The Internet Deep Thought- '''Grants you any one Tech of your choice from any era '''Dingoland El Dorado grants an unlimited amount of gold, extra wealth from this city Excalibur Galt's Gulch-''' Extra great person points from gold rushing '''GDI Globe Theatre Goldeneye replaces SDI Greyfriars School-'''grants two random great people (School of Confucius) '''Hanging Gardens Heorot more gold from pillaging, happiness with wine (Hijemi) Hogwarts gives access to all religions except Martianism (Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn) Interzone Generates Bug Powder Iram of the Pillars Deserts generate wealth, cheaper cathedrals (Djenne) Jurassic Park can be built after capturing all five dinosaur species Jurassic World King Solomon's Mines '''replaces The Spiral Minaret '''Labyrinth less anger from sacrifice (Templo Mayor) Lanka replaces Chichen Itza Maui Statues Metropolis (national) creates full infastructure (Public Works) Ministry of Love (national) Miskatonic University replaces U. of Sankore Mt.Rushmore Mt.Ebott Monolith-'''Moves you up one era '''Monster Island MULTIVAC OASIS Rainbow 6 Rapture: Replaces Area 51; can store 2 naval units, spawns Big Daddies every few turns, health from water tiles, and a gold bonus from trade with own cities. R'lyeh-'''Yuggoth shrine '''Ryugu-jo replaces The Great Lighthouse S.H.I.E.L.D. Soylent Green Plant (national) replaces National park, -1 population in all cities Stargate cheaper wonders in all cities (Sphinx) Stonehenge '''contains the Pandorica, which can imprison any powerful unit '''Sydney Opera House Taj Mahal-'''Starts Golden Age '''The Abbey of Theleme replaces Shwedagon Paya The Baltimore Columbiad replaces the Kennedy Space Center The Brocken Witchcraft shrine The City of Brass The Eiffel Tower The Holy Grail The Kassen Secret-'''Earlier Nuclear Bombs '''The Temple of Kratos replaces The Temple of Artemis The Diogenes Club replaces Scotland Yard The Great Glass Elevator The Great Library The Great Wall The Hall of Justice The Kremlin The NWO replaces The United Nations The Parthenon The Penal Colony the Pentagon The Pool of Kor The SCP Foundation The Spear of Destiny The Statue of Judgement The Statue of Valentine Michael Smith Martian shrine The Sistine Chapel The Syndicate of the M.I.B. The Tower of Babel contact with all nations (Ishtar) The University of Edgestow (national) replaces Oxford University The Vaults-'''No damge from nukes in this city; Barbarians cannot capture this city '''Torchwood-'''Investigates alien activity '''Tortuga stronger privateers (Trafalgar Square) U.A. High School-'''Generates Superheroes '''Venusberg Vinewood replaces Hollywood Wall Street Warehouse-'''Contains Paranormal objects '''Xanadu (national) replaces Hermitage Xavier Institute for Higher Learning Events "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair (name of city) where we lay our scene, have received a fatal blow to their standing. Two of their children fell into a doomed romance, which eventually killed them both. The feuding families have temporarily put aside their quarrels and built a monument honoring the star-crossed lovers." "The recent dead are rising from their graves! We don't know if it's radiation from a satellite, an evil spell, or a new virus. All we know is that they're out for human flesh!" Spawns 10 possible Zombie types: The Standard Zombie-From countless films, popularized by the films of George A.Romero. Voodoo Zombie-Requires the Head Witch Doctor to be killed. Mainly from White Zombie Trioxin Zombie- Body must be completely destroyed from Return of the Living Dead 'Thrillers"- Dancing zombies from Michael Jackson's Thriller Infected- Running Enraged people from 28 Days Later T-Virus Outbreak- Contains unique Zombie types from the Resident Evil Green Flu- Contains unique Zombies from Left 4 Dead "Crossed"- Unleashes violent urges, spreads through bodily fluids. Some humans can retain consciousness "Marvel Zombies"-Seeks to infect Superhumans. Infected retain intelligence. Deadites-Demons who possess humans from Evil Dead. "A man has come forward claiming to be the leader of the anti-corporate movement that's been spreading across the country. His ID says otherwise, but he's identified himself as Tyler Durden." "A local population of highly intelligent elephants has absorbed our culture. Their leader, Babar, newly crowned and newly civilized, has demanded independence for his people and the end of the exploitation of ivory." " A New Star rises and becomes an instant hit and a Household name." "Broadway has produced a smash hit with its controvertial new musical, "Springtime for (name of foreign leader)", an unprecedented political satire. Our audiences love it, but (name of foreign leader) has gotten a little peeved." "Enemies of justice beware, a vigilante has taken to the streets of (name of city). The vigilante, calling himself (Insert name Here) has taken down crime rates and made the citizens of (name of city) feel safe." (recurring event) Generates one of ten superheroes 1.The Shadow 2.Batman 3.Spider-man 4. Green Arrow 5.The Spirit 6.The Rocketeer 7.Rorschach 8.The Green Hornet 9.The Flash 10.The Punisher "Enemies of injustice beware, a crazed, powerful criminal has taken to the streets of (name of city). The criminal, calling himself(insert name here) has raised crime rates and left the citizens of (name of city) in fear."(recurring event) Generates one of ten Super Villains 1.The Joker 2. Fantomas 3.Fu Manchu 4.Green Goblin 5.Freddy Krueger 6.Magneto 7.Bane 8.Sylar 9. Black Hat 10.Diabolik "A group of actors in (name of city) have stumbled upon a spy plot. By impersonating the key players in the enemy's plan, they've managed to avert disater." "A man with a strange accent has been found in (name of city). The man, though a bit dazed, claims to be from the future. He has some knowledge from that time which may prove useful and has agreed to help improve your nation's technology" "Four members of our nobility have been accused and found guilty of kidnapping a group of young men and women and holding them in a private estate. Over a period of four months, the kidnapped youths were humiliated, tortured, and eventually killed. International press has found out and branded the incident, "120 Days of Sodom". "A pasture outside of (name of city) has undergone a revolt! The animals have thrown out their master and established a dictatorship of the quadrupeds." "The ongoing war has driven our women to desperate measures. They have refused to "love" their husbands until the war ends." "Some local filmmakers have made a few movies, but unfortunately no one wants to see them. However, we've recieved an offer from a research institute called Gizmonic that's willing to try a marketing scheme that will make the films more watchable, if we can cover the cost of a satellite launch." "Some careless archaeologists working on the area around The Pyramids have accidentally ressurrected the corpse of an ancient Mummy. The mummy, now arisen, aims to wreak havok on our land!" "Rumors of a great ape 35 feet high have been confirmed. The ape known as Kong, a beast worshipped by native tribes, has been spotted." "The great beast called Kong has been defeated. While the animal himself is no more, a filmmaker was able to document him during his life. The documentary of Kong has won the filmmaker great acclaim. (A Great Artist has been born in our lands)" "A fair young woman named Medusa has angered the gods. As punishment, they have made her so ugly that her face can turn men to stone. Angered at her fate, she has begun to rampage across the countryside." "Medusa's hideous head has been cut. Amazingly, a young horse has risen from the demon's blood. Not only that, this horse has wings." "A former nursemaid has revealed something scandalous about the captain of the ship called Pinafore. It turns out that the captain was switched at birth with one of the ship's seamen. Their true classes revealed, they've switched places. Naturally, the performance of the Pinafore has suffered a little." "According to marine biologists worldwide, the dolphins have gone. Just up and disappeared. The last recorded dolphin activity was a surprisingly sophisticated attempt to do a double-backwards-somersault through a hoop whilst whistling 'The Star Spangled Banner'. With the loss of a natural predator, fish populations have boomed globally." "A great wolf of terrible ferocity has been spotted in a local forest. Are you afraid?" "A great lizard with a plethora of heads has been seen in our lands! Frightened villagers have dubbed the seemingly invincible creature, "The Hydra"." "A terrible lizard has been spotted in our lands. Who knows what terror this wyrm will cause!" "A great reptile, mutated beyond recognition by nuclear tests, has been sighted near our shoreline. Locals have called the beast, "Gojira"." "The statue of a recently slain nobleman has come to life and sought out his killer. The killer, a famed lover named Giovanni, has been dragged down to hell by his stone adversary. Incidentally, his servant has gotten hold of Giovanni's memoirs." "The Olympian god Hermes has come to earth to ask for your help in judging a beauty contest between three goddesses. All of them are equally beautiful, and all of them have offered you a reward for choosing them." "Alien Are Invading" Generates one of ten Alien enemies # Molluscs # Kanamids # The Race # Chimera # Pod People # Killer Klowns # Prawns # Martians # Harvesters # Fithp "Rangarok has occurred. The Gods are dead and the world is bombarded with a Great Winter. Now it is time to rebuild." "A pair of teenagers have come out of a strange device, they speak strangely and dress oddly and briefly took a great Person or a Leader into the future." " The Awakening of Magic has occurred." "Our military supercomputer,Skynet,has gone berserk and has taken control of our nuclear weapons and robots." "A defense contractor in (name of city) has made innovations in both robotics and law enforcement. They have two lines set up now. One is a large mecha with lots of firepower but somewhat faulty programming. The other is a cybernetically enhanced former police officer who is more effective, but given to bouts of existential crisis. (the one you choose will affect your happiness ratings and maintenances costs) "a strain of the plague, causing profuse bleeding in its victims and called the Red Death, has struck (name of city). The local prince has agreed to keep the nobility locked safely in his palace at the expense of the peasantry. He has tendencies towards unseemly ideologies. Shall we trust him with his plan?" "A famous architect has protested the construction of his latest project after discovering that other engineers have fixed several errors in his blueprints. He claims that his intellectual property has not been respected. Shall we let the building be built as it was originally desgined or keep the amendments. (As designed, you get a random building which has a 30% chance of collapsing in the next 5 turns, keep the changes and the architect will destroy the building)" Let's Play to be added. Page 18(I know what this means).